Telecommunication systems, cable television systems, and data communication networks use optical networks to rapidly convey large amounts of information between remote points. In an optical network, information is conveyed in the form of optical signals through optical fibers. Optical fibers comprise thin strands of glass capable of transmitting optical signals over long distances with very low loss of signal strength.
Recent years have seen an explosion in the use of telecommunication services. As the demand for telecommunication services continues to grow, optical networks are quickly becoming overburdened by the increasing amount of information communicated over such networks. The addition of new networks or the expansion of existing networks may however be too costly to be practical solutions to this problem. Thus, efficient use of network resources has become an important goal in developing and operating optical networks.